Distracción
by CarlyBones
Summary: Algo está molestando al joven de ya dieciocho años, Hope Estheim. Su concentración de desvía de sus estudios, lo cual le llama la atención a su compañera, Farron, quien intentará sacarle información para ayudarlo. Todo esto sin saber, que la distracción es ella. LightningxHope.


**N/A:**** ¡Hola! Bueno, vuelvo por esta sección nuevamente. Obviamente, vuelvo con más de HopexLightning, porque realmente amo esta pareja y estoy cansada de ver tan pocas cosas de ellos; o cosas que no están terminadas y que me dan ganas de matar a ciertos autores (sí, es una crítica a todos ellos que tan bien me caen pero que asesinaría todas las veces posibles). **

**Y bueno, yo tampoco soy perfecta y tengo como tres fics sin terminar, por eso me estoy dedicando a estos one shots. **

**En fin, les dejo el capítulo y un abrazo al que lea (¿?**

**Resumen:**** Algo está molestando al joven de ya dieciocho años, Hope Estheim. Su concentración de desvía de sus estudios, lo cual le llama la atención a su compañera, Farron, quien intentará sacarle información para ayudarlo. Todo esto sin saber, que la distracción es ella. **

**One Shot: Distracción.**

**H**ope cerró la puerta luego de despedirse de sus ya viejos amigos y compañeros de aventuras. Suspiró con una media sonrisa y rodó la llave comprobando la manija y el seguro un par de veces. Volteó y echó un rápido vistazo al living tan fino pero simplemente decorado de la casa. Un sentimiento reconfortante lo invadió y sus ojos se entrecerraron al recordar todos aquellos buenos momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de vivir, ahí, en ese mismo living que casi siempre compartía con su compañera y gran amiga, Lightning.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos para llevarlos a recapacitar en su habitación luego y se encaminó directo a la concina. Allí se sirvió agua y aclaró su garganta cansada de tantas charlas interminables.

Lightning aún no llegaba de su trabajo, y desafortunadamente no había podido ver a sus amigos que hasta hace un rato yacían en la casa que compartía con Estheim.

Y es que ella ahora había sido ascendida, pero sin la oportunidad de avisarle a sus amigos –a excepción de Hope- de que su horario era distinto. Normalmente, hubiera llegado a primera hora del mediodía, sin embargo… ese día no llegó.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro y media, Hope, desde el sillón, escuchó el auto de Lightning arrimarse a la entrada. Apagó la televisión y una vez en la cocina, comenzó a recalentar lo que había quedado del almuerzo.

Farron entró fastidiada por la puerta.

–Hope ¿por qué cierras con llave?

–Lo siento, pensaba irme a dormir un rato y no quería dejar abierto –aclaró. Lightning bramó–. ¿Ni siquiera un hola?

–Te saludé esta mañana… –contestó prácticamente agresiva.

– ¿Mal día?

–Algo así… –comentó sin más y en un suspiro.

–Entonces mejor solo come, Light. Me iré a dormir un rato.

–Bien… –ella se arrimó a la mesada donde un puré de papas y carne de begimo la esperaban. Hope suspiró y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras–. Hope –le detuvo–, ¿cómo fue la universidad?

Él se paró un momento. Su boca se secó y a duras penas, sin mirarla, contestó: –Bien.

Light observó cómo Hope se iba sin dirigirle la mirada. Vaciló unos minutos, pero sin darle demasiadas vueltas, continuó con el almuerzo.

Al ser ya las siete de la tarde, Lightning continuaba descansando en el sillón de su cómoda casa. De vez en cuando solía echar un vistazo, para ver si Hope se había levantado, pero aun así, el menor seguía encerrado. Antes de poder sentarse nuevamente, luego de vigilar la puerta de Estheim, el teléfono sonó. Era Serah.

– ¿Sí?

–Claire, soy yo ¿Cómo estás? Fuimos a verte pero solo estaba Hope.

–Hola Serah, estoy bien. ¿En serio? Hope no me comentó nada…

– ¿Ah sí? Bueno, quizá lo olvidó. Es más, iba a decirte que lo noté algo distraído hoy. ¿Te dijo algo?

–No me dijo nada… –calló un momento–. Pero le pregunté respecto a la universidad.

–Ah… eso… –advirtió en tono disgustado.

– ¿Te ha dicho algo?

–Solo nos contó que había reprobado dos exámenes finales, pero no parecía realmente desanimado por eso.

Lightning suspiró. Era eso. _¿Por qué me mintió?_, se preguntó. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no quería molestarla; después de todo, ella había llegado con una cara de perro y no fue capaz de saludarlo siquiera.

Tampoco hablaban mucho últimamente. Y era porque Lightning estaba realmente ocupada y muy cansada. Aunque una buena charla con el menor podría reanimarla, ella pasaba de eso y se encerraba por horas en su habitación. Entonces reflexionó respecto a la poca atención que le daba. Y eso la llevó a una cuestión: ¿Desde cuándo se habían alejado tanto?

–Hablaré con él luego –respondió.

–Bueno, pero no vayas a regañarlo –dijo riendo–. El pobre debe sentirse muy mal. Te necesita, Light.

–Ya está grandecito para que lo rete. Solo hablaré.

–Pero no es grande para no recibir tu cariño. Cuando yo tenía dieciocho te necesitaba muchísimo, incluso ahora. Light, debes prestarle más atención –señaló enfatizando la última oración. Light sonrió.

– ¿Entonces me estás regañando?

–Tómalo o déjalo –dijo en una risita–. Debo colgar, Snow y yo saldremos a comer esta noche –informó emocionada.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos Serah –y ambas colgaron.

Por fin Lightning se decidió en subir las escaleras. Cada paso que daba era ligero y con el mínimo sonido posible. Al llegar a la habitación de Hope volvió a tener otra disputa mental: ¿Debida tocar o no? Tras estar un tiempo pensando, optó por abrir la puerta para no despertarlo. Lo cual era estúpido, ya que su intención era despertarlo para cenar y conversar.

Hope dormía plácidamente; era un ángel. Su cabello grisáceo caía en lluvia sobre su rostro que se mantenía inmutable y sumamente pacifico. Light se acercó de a poco y lo admiró entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Hubiera apreciado que hubiera más luz, solo para contemplarlo con más claridad. Sonrió.

Su cara tenía algo diferente. Algo que había cambiado desde que fueron L'cies y el Nido se cristalizó. Y era evidente, el chico ahora ya tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos, y ella… ella se sentía una vieja con sus veinticinco años.

Siguió observando su rostro hasta que tomó aire y se arrodilló frente a él, chocando las rodillas con la fría madera. Cuidadosamente elevó su mano derecha y la guio nerviosa hasta su rostro. A penas fue un roce al principio, al que iba a detener al ver a Hope removerse, pero continuó. Su palma entera sintió la suave mejilla de Hope y una media sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lightning. Lo acarició continuamente, hasta que Estheim comenzó a despertar. Raramente, ella no frenó el contacto.

– ¿Light? –preguntó ensoñado–. ¿Eres tú?

–Sí… –le susurró–. Son las siete, la cena está lista –le avisó sin apartar su mano. Hope abrió más los ojos y notó su caricia. A pesar de esto, Farron no protestó ni la apartó–. ¿Bajas?

–Tengo mucho sueño… –se quejó mientras rozaba continuamente su mejilla contra la mano de Lightning. Ella se contentó internamente.

–Tienes que comer algo Hope… –le explicó muy bajito, de una manera casi y ridículamente sensual.

Hope se estremeció.

– ¿Por qué tan cariñosa?

Y Farron enrojeció; provocando así que retirara la mano bruscamente. Hope le sujetó el brazo y acomodó su mano nuevamente en su mejilla.

–Ahora no pares.

Light se exasperó.

–Qué mimado –y continuó acariciándolo por unos minutos más, sin decir nada.

Hope respiraba tan lentamente que en parte la desesperaba, pero por otro lado la relajaba. Tenía ganas de quedarse allí toda la noche, manteniendo ese mínimo contacto. Pero debía hablar con él. Así que se levantó rompiendo el momento. Hope, abrupto, abrió los ojos y la miró desde la cama.

–Arriba. Tienes que comer –y salió de la habitación.

Hope liberó todo el aire acumulado, tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Porque él no sentía simplemente que lo que había pasado había sido una simple muestra de afecto por parte de la soldado. Algo más había oculto, incluso oculto en él. Debía averiguarlo.

Bajó las escaleras, y al llegar a la cocina vio que todos los platos estaban limpios. Se sentó junto a Light, algo apenado, y comenzó a tomar la sopa que le había preparado.

–Espero que te guste. Estuve mejorando en las últimas tres cenas ¿no? –comentó tratando de sacar tema.

–La verdad es que sí. Ahora me da placer bajar de mi habitación.

–Tampoco cocino tan mal, Hope. Nadie cocina peor que tú.

Hope sonrío divertidamente y sin darse cuenta se quedó clavado en Lightning. Primero analizando su cabello, con un tono delicadamente similar al chicle; sus ojos, que eran dos océanos, pocos comunes, porque eran océanos que asechaban y gritaban: ''ni te atrevas a mirarme''. Sin embargo, él no pudo detenerse. Siguió por la línea de su nariz, fina y perfecta, y acabó en la boca, también con rasgos delgados que ocultaban carnosidad en ellos. Y Hope comenzó a sentir la estúpida y atrevida necesidad de probarlos. Con los ojos entrecerrados, prácticamente acosó a la joven Farron y ella lo notaba.

Es cuando todo se vuelve un juego inconsciente ya que, en ese momento, Light relame sus labios cuidadosamente y Hope se enciende. ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Se preguntó el menor. Pero es tarde, sus labios hablaron por él.

–Detente –Light se alarmó.

– ¿Qué?

–Deja de hacer eso... por favor –pidió con escaso aire y con la sangre en la cara.

Lightning comprendió al instante y paró de relamerse, totalmente avergonzada por el rechazo del menor. Bajó la mirada. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Excitar a Hope Estheim? En el momento que su lengua jugueteó con sus labios, y la mirada de él la penetraba, se sintió poderosa. Y terminó por sentirse avergonzada y rechazada.

Su mirada hacia la comida se mantenía firme, hasta escuchar la voz de Hope.

–Hey, no te ofendas por lo que dije –aclaró. Ella no quiso elevar la vista–. Es solo que cuando haces eso, yo...

Y Light comenzó a mirarlo. Estaba interesada.

– ¿Tu…?

–Cuando haces eso... yo... ah... –trató explicarse tontamente–. Me haces sentir extraño.

– ¿En qué sentido, Hope? –indagó con cierta esperanza de recibir la respuesta que, inconscientemente y en lo más adentrado de su ser, tanto anhelaba. Aunque no sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, algo en ella esperaba terminar la noche en su habitación y no precisamente sola.

–Olvídalo –voceó.

Ella chistó algo frustrada y corrió la comida a su costado. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y torpeza mientras era vigilada atentamente por Hope.

–Déjalo. De todas formas tenía algo que preguntarte –anuló el tema anterior. Dio una pequeña vuelta por la habitación de color esmeralda tenue y enfocó la vista hacia el banquito junto Hope. El menor continuaba comiendo, tratando de evitar las miradas furtivas de su amiga, indagándose una y otra vez lo que la mujer planeaba preguntarle.

Lightning con toda la concentración y decisión del mundo se sentó a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Estheim, rodeando su espalda.

–Serah me contó lo que sucedió –atinó a decir.

– ¿D, de qué hablas Light? –Hope se congeló rígido por el terror. ¿Serah le había contado lo que hablaron por teléfono hace ya dos noches?

–Lo sabes bien. Reprobaste dos exámenes finales ¿no? Debes estar fastidiado –fue cuando la musculatura de Hope se relajó completamente y comenzó a soltar todo el cúmulo de aire de sus pulmones. Miró a Light con el ceño angelical y una media sonrisa realmente encantadora. Ella, sin comprender, sonrió también y agregó: –No voy a reprenderte, eh. Así que no tienes por qué mirarme así.

Hope carcajeó enérgico.

–Olvídalo, en serio.

– ¿Qué dices? Vamos, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –el clima más relajado llenó de satisfacción a Lightning quien lo miró firme en búsqueda de respuestas.

–Nada. Es solo que… creí que no te importaría. Ahora con tu nuevo doble turno estas más cansada y este tipo de cosas no deberían afectarte.

– ¿Afectarme? ¿¡Qué dices!? –bromeó animadamente–. Sabes que si me importa. Y aunque no soy tu madre para decirte que te pongas a estudiar, y pensando que ya eres mayorcito, si creo que deberías concentrarte.

Hope atisbó una sonrisa de Light y la imitó juguetonamente. Con la cabeza baja y removiendo sus dedos, se volvió para mirarla. Estaba tan a gusto con ella, a pesar de la conversación.

–Lo haré Light, lo prometo. No es algo que me cueste, y lo sabes, es solo que… he estado distraído.

–Pues, ya estamos aquí –dijo atrayendo el vaso de agua hacia sí–. Así que, lárgalo.

–Eso es algo más personal –rechazó el tema–. Mejor otro día.

Lightning refunfuñó notoriamente a la par de una negación desaprobatoria por parte del movimiento de su cabeza.

–Sé qué hace mucho no hablamos, Hope. Sé lo mucho que extrañas los días en los que hablábamos horas sin parar… y hacíamos todas esas cosas juntos… –manifestó con un deje de soledad–. Yo también lo extraño ¿sabes? –entonces Hope la miró con compasión, dándose cuenta que él también se había apartado en todo este último tiempo–. Pero quiero recuperar lo que antes teníamos… –murmuró inconsciente– es decir, nuestra amistad. Eres la persona que más me ha hecho compañía, después de todo. Y si sientes que algo te molesta, que algo te distrae, me gustaría que al menos me lo comentaras.

Ella, tonta e inconscientemente, había comenzado a jugar con el borde de vaso, girando su dedo en círculos y sin divisar los ojos de Hope. Entonces él la frenó tomando su delicada mano, sintiendo su tacto y con una leve caricia la miró a los ojos.

Para Light, los segundo del tacto fueron eternamente placenteros, hasta que lo miró y sintió ese leve infarto que le provocaba una y tantas veces.

–Es respecto a ti, Light –anunció–. Me sentía igual que tú, totalmente solo y melancólico. Extrañaba hablar contigo así. Pero me di cuenta que también fue mi culpa; yo me alejé también. Y no es porque quise hacerlo… es más bien porque… por lo –se corrigió– por lo que sentía… s, siento.

En ese momento, Farron no sabía que pensar. Estaba confundida. ¿Sus ocultos sentimientos eran aceptados y compartidos por Hope o acaso era un pequeño malentendido?

– ¿Qué quieres decir…?

Pero sus dudas fueron totalmente disipadas en el momento en que Hope decidió tomarla febrilmente de la nuca y llevarla directo hasta sus labios; donde Lightning Farron encontró el mejor cobijo de todo Paals.

Sus labios se movieron al compás de los de Hope, lentamente, degustándolos y humedeciéndolos por completo. Hope, totalmente anonado por la viveza de ese beso, entreabrió lentamente su boca, dejando libre su lengua para acariciar el robusto labio inferior de Light. Ella rápidamente lo percibió y, imitándolo a la perfección y obteniendo una exitosa sincronización, siguió el ritmo de su lengua casi sin pensar.

A falta de aire, ambos se despegaron lentamente mientras Estheim acarició cariñosamente los cabellos rosa pálidos de Lightning, quien chocaba su frente con la de él, sintiendo como el mundo se caía ante sus pies.

– ¿Ahora me entiendes? –musitó Hope.

–Eso creo –contestó ella aún sin mirar.

– ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que entiendas lo que siento Light? –insistió.

Silencio.

–Comparte esta noche conmigo… –rogó finalmente, casi autómata. Hope la miró, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y pudo contemplar como los abría lentamente luego de un largo silencio al cual no sabía cómo interrumpir.

–Claro que sí… –pronunció al ver el mini gesto curioso de Lightning.

Y las palabras cesaron por largo rato. Hope tomó nuevamente a la mayor entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla con la pasión que tantos largos años había contenido.

Hope arrinconó a Light contra la pared del pasillo. Su boca no le alcanzaba para todo lo que pensaba y deseaba hacer en ese mismo momento; sin embargo, se aguantó hasta el momento en el que mágicamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban en la habitación de la soldado. Hope besó suavemente sus labios, deteniendo la pasión que casi hacía que ambos se devoraran. Sujetó a Lightning por la espalda y, mientras lentamente se separaba de ella, dirigió su nariz hasta su cuello. Sintió el dulce aroma del perfume que tanto amaba en Light, ese mismo que le había regalado él para su cumpleaños número veinticinco. Corrió unos pocos mechones molestos y dulcemente depositó suaves besos, casi roces, en el fino y albo cuello. Light se retorció debajo de él y, sin importar la edad, se sintió tontamente pequeña a su lado.

Él había crecido. Tanto en altura como en edad y así también en madurez. Cuatro años; cuatro años donde aprendieron a conocerse tan bien pero donde nunca pudieron percatarse de todo eso que tenían en frente; donde no pudieron sentir lo que sentían en ese bendito momento.

Lightning acercó una mano tímida al cabello de Hope, quien descansaba en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y su cuello, y emprendió un viaje tocándolos en un vaivén y que finalizó en la ahora fornida espalda de él. Se aferró aún más, casi necesitando que el poco espacio entre sus cuerpos desaparezca. Hope percibió este acto y cerró aún más sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y agolpó un pequeño viento contra la tersa piel del Light, quien se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Abrazados, se encaminaron directo a la cama de Farron que, al chocar con el colchón, se dejó caer con ayuda de su compañero que comenzaba a regalarle un recorrido de besos desde el cuello hasta los brazos y uno de sus pechos. Ella gimió inconsciente.

Mientras Hope avanzaba sin pensar, Lightning sentía un remolino de emociones en su interior. La felicidad la inundó como nunca antes; como cuando volvió a ver a Serah, como cuando lograron rescatar a Vanille y a Fang, e incluso era un sentimiento mejor. Mientras Hope rozaba con la punta de su nariz la clavícula, sus ojos se inundaban de felicidad. Sin darse cuenta, ella había estado esperando mucho tiempo para que ese momento se hiciera realidad y, a su parecer, era más de lo que podía esperar.

Miró discretamente a Hope quien extrañamente también coincidió con su mirar y le dedicó una sonrisa entre sus lágrimas. Él, alarmado, se acercó rápidamente, frente con frente.

–Light, ¿estás bien? –preguntó corriendo un par de mechones rebeldes de la fina cara de la soldado.

Ella simplemente asintió, pero esto no conformó al preocupado Hope.

–Estoy bien, en serio… solo que… –no quería perder el tiempo cuando podía estar disfrutando con él, asique volvió a juntar sus labios mientras Hope se acomodaba mejor encima de ella–. He esperado mucho tiempo por esto. Gracias.

Sus ojos entrecerrados irradiaban una mínima luz celestina que Hope pudo contemplar entre esas largas pestañas. Sonrió atónito al descubrir mejor a la persona tan hermosa que tenía debajo de sí. La beso de nuevo, dejando aún más sonrosados sus labios y persiguiendo su oreja le contesto: –Yo también, Claire.

La luz del sol de la mañana develó los vestigios de una noche donde dos ex L'Cies ardieron fundiendo sus cuerpos. Un Hope completamente dormido y desnudo yacía sobre la cama, extendido en su totalidad y disfrutando de la cálida compañía que Lightning le hacía.

Fue el primero en despertar, y quien admiró con detenimiento a la soldado. Jugueteó con los rosados cabellos entre sus dedos y acarició la piel nívea. Al darse cuenta que su vieja amiga y nueva amante no se disponía a despertar, Hope se levantó lentamente.

Rápidamente se vistió. Aún no se sentía del todo seguro al estar plenamente desnudo frente a la mujer que lo había cuidado y protegido durante tantos años. Y mientras intentaba encontrar sus pantalones, Lightning despertó.

– ¿Qué haces? –inquirió al incorporarse en la cama.

Avergonzado, Hope se cubrió un poco con la sabana que se encontraba en el piso.

–Eh… buscaba mis pantalones –Light bufó.

– ¿No tienes sueño?

–La verdad es que quería prepararte el desayuno… –admitió rascando su cabeza torpemente.

Light sonrió ante tal actitud avergonzada. Se incorporó aún más, con las sabanas cubriendo su figura y caminó directo hacia Hope.

–Si quieres, podemos hacerlo juntos –propuso–. Pero primero… quisiera que nos diéramos una ducha.

Esto último lo pronuncio con toda la sensualidad de la que era capaz, siempre resaltando las palabras ''nos'' y ''diéramos''. Hope se estremeció notoriamente para luego sonreír de forma picara. La miró a los ojos tan fijo como pudo y la atrajo para dejarle unos cuantos besos en los labios.

–De acuerdo.

**Fin.**

**N/A:**** Bueno, eso es todo lo poco que tengo para ofrecer (¿?. Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico, lo revisé, pero mucha vagancia para revisarlo más de las mil veces que lo ojeé. **

**Me despido con un beso, Carly Bones. **

**PD: se agradecen reviews. **


End file.
